Magnus von Hagen
Magnus von Hagen is a major character from Das Haus Anubis.He is the German version of Jeroen Cornelissen and Jerome Clarke.He lives together in a room with Felix in the house Anubis. Felix is his best friend, but they argue sometimes. He is portrayed by Marc Dumitru. View the Magnus von Hagen Gallery About He is a very arrogant and cold-hearted man.He thinks to himself, together with Felix many pranks. He is a very uncaring and manipulative person. He performs pranks with his best friend, Felix Gaber. At the beginning of the series, he had a crush on his trainer Steffi Lehmann. The only things he is interested in is money and force.He met Zeno Trabas, who says that when he gave him the Grail, he would give him 10,000€, which Magnus follow.When he hears form Sibuna that there's a treasure in the house, he realizes that what Zeno Trabas say was true.When he got his 10,000 , he spends it on DVD's and bought a leather brown jacket which he wore until the end of the series.He also was eager to spend all his money until there was little, and because Trabas was really fond on finding the Grail, he threatens Magnus that he gives the Grail as soon as possible or he won't give him more money and have to pay his debts.He was terrified of this, but eager to get the money so he continues to get Sibuna's clues. In the final episode of Season 1,Magnus, with Trabas entered the house whle Victor is gone to get the Grail that they thought is in the basement cause Felix tricked him by thinking he will help him get the Grail from the club but only Sibuna makes a plan, to make them stay in the basement, so they won't get the Grail once they have sacrificed Corvus to make the Grail appear.In Season 2, Magnus was terrified by the fact that everynight, he is haunted by Trabas in his dreams which he was scared and tries to hide from him.He also started to have a crush on Mara Minkmar.This makes Kaya jealous but Mara started to have feelings on Magnus. In the episode Karaoke und alles (Episode 139) when Mara sang "Your Song", she really loves Magnus and didn't finish the song and ran to the bathroom. Kaya follows her and Mara doesn't want to talk to her. Magnus, then goes to the bathroom and comforts Mara. Felix also went to the bathroom to get Kaya to sing in the stage.When Kaya was gone, Mara gets out of the bathroom cubicle and kisses Magnus then runs away.Then, Magnus catches her and ask.Mara says that she has feelings on him. A new teacher, Wolf Raven always talk to him 'cause he sees that he is troubled and because Magnus was close to him,he says everything,that he says he has terrifying nightmares of Trabas when he tries to sleep.By this, Raven helps him by giving him a small pyramid (like a dream catcher) that removes his nightmares.But an anonymous person chats him that he needs to give the papyrus roll to him and Magnus follows him even if he doesn't even know who it is. On episode 174, he was going to meet the anonymous person, but he was shcoked because the person he's seeing is Wolf Radus.He recognizes him by seeing the blue ring in his hand, which he has when he is teaching the students.He tries to flee on the castle and fortunately suceeds.But hides from him. He was een by Radus and talked.Radus said that he will set his father free out of jail, if he will still follow what he says.Because of this, he follows Radus and keeps an eye on Sibuna.On the final episode of Season 2. he saves Mara from Radus from the castle and his father wasset free.In Season 3, He and Mara tries to find the secret admirer of Rosie but ends up being locked in a house of a tattoo man but successfully flees from it. His story was also related to Jeroen, but also has differences because of story changes in Season 3 and that Mara did not leave in the Anubis house. Relationships Mara Minkmar (2010-present; current Girlfriend) In Season 1, Magnus had a crush on Mara. He was kissed by her in Episode 139 in the school toilets. They later become a couple. However, their relationship was quite complicated at first, because Magnus didn't tell Mara about his father and Wolf Raven. They also have many moments. (See Maranus) Felix Gaber (2009-present;Bestfriend) Felix is Magnus' best friend form the start of the series. He shares a room with him. They usually enjoy pranking with each other, but sometimes uses him to get some clues of the whereabouts of the Graal. Trivia *Magnus likes cars and golf. *He sells cheat sheets. *In the first season, he already had a crush on Mara. *His first apearreance is in the episode Neu im Haus Anubis, which is also the first episode of Das Haus Anubis . *When he figured out the riddle, he started to work for Zeno Trabas. *His counterparts are Jeroen Cornelissen (Dutch) and Jerome Clarke (American). *His outfit is same as Jeroen, but the difference is Jeroen always wears her shirt with the collar, elevated. *He is portrayed by Marc Dumitru. *He joined Sibuna on Season 3 to save Mara Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students